Bittersweet
by Yami girl1
Summary: Yes, go ahead and laugh. I’m laughing I actually believed him. I thought that a ancient Egyptian tomb robber was in love with me. In which Ryou deals with insanity, betrayal, and misguided help in hopes to free himself. Chapter Four up.
1. The Truth in Irony

Warnings: yaoi, slash, what ever you'd like to call it. If you don't like, don't read. Disclaimer: Do you think if I owned Yugioh, I'd be writing fan fiction.  
  
Bitter Sweet  
Chapter one : The Bitter Truth in Irony  
  
It's raining again. I love the rain. I love the pit-patter noise it makes, how it makes even city air smell fresh again. And, yeah, I know I'm here talking to myself again, but at least it's not aloud, right? I'm not crazy just because I'm having a conversation with you, an imaginary person in my head. No, that doesn't sound insane at all.  
  
'And the award for person in the most denial goes to. Ryou Bakura!' ***clap , clap, clap***  
  
No, don't shake your head -- I see you. Yes, I'm laughing; why aren't you? My life not amusing enough for you? Well, then shake your head and groan; I'm content with laughing. I can see the doctors in their white lab coats squinting at me through their glasses already. Oh, I forgot to tell you. Yes, I'm on my way to the school therapist's office. Apparently a concerned person -- ahem -- yugi -- ahem is worried about me.  
  
The boy worries about everyone. He's probably worried about the home life of some rich jock who just picked on him. Sigh. Yes, I know I'm being mean. Yugi isn't trying to make trouble. I know he's just trying to help. Well it's been nice talking to you, figment of my imagination, but I'm at the door to the counselor's office. I'd introduce you both but I have a feeling you would not get along with each other. I have a feeling she'd try to have us both locked up.  
  
There she is. the counselor lady. She staring at me quizzically through narrowed green eyes. "Take a seat Mr. Bakura," I offer I quiet thank-you before sitting down. She measures me up with a knowing stare. "How are you feeling ?" "I'm fine, how are you?" I answer automatically. "Fine," she now looks uncertain. I tend to that affect on people. Apparently according to Jounouchi, I'm so overly polite to everyone people don't know were they stand with me.  
  
I wait silently for her to figure out what she's going to say. I'm looking down at my shoes. Surprising really how fascinating shoes can be, they can stories. In fact I think I have some blood on mine. I'm interrupted from my current thoughts, when the counselor finally decides to break the silence. " I don't mean to blunt, Mr. Bakura, but your friends and teachers are worried." No I'm sure you didn't mean to blunt at all. I give her a worried look. "My grades aren't slipping are they," I ask. A typical Ryou Bakura answer I'm known for . I swear I saw her almost roll her eyes, but stop herself. "No Mr. Bakura, your grades are doing miraculously well." "Then what's the problem then," I ask a little confused. Yugi didn't tell her about the. no Yugi. wouldn't. "We were informed anomalously that you lost some one very close to you." The counselor trailed off uncertain He did. I can't believe it he did. All I wanted was to forget. I going to fry the shrimp!  
  
I raised my head so the counselor can see my look of clear confusion. "I don't recall losing any one.. Unless you know something about my father." I trail off seemingly frightened. "Oh no nothing like that" the counselor said hastily. I smile at her "Oh good then, I was afraid.oh well never mind seems there was a confusion. May I go back to class," The counselor is obviously not buying my answer but having no reason to keep me, she has to let me go. "If you want to talk anytime." "I know," I get up off my chair. "Sorry for wasting your time," I smile and depart from the room.  
  
Guess you want to know huh. Well I don't have to tell you anything. Yes, I know it's immature to stick your tongue out at your imaginary friend. So what? No I'm not telling you. Then again could just go to Yugi, I'm sure he'd tell you. Yes, go bother Yugi, I would like that, not being the only one driven insane by you.  
  
You still here? No you aren't 'cause your not real.  
  
Yes, what a shock. I know your not real. I've excepted it. Yet I'm going to keep talking to you. Because I don't want to admit I'm alone, I think I might just crack.  
I might as well tell you now that I've established your not real, you can't go tell any one. I Ryou Bakura stupidly fell for my Yami. I can just see you rolling your eyes and muttering 'how cliché'. Yes, I know it was a cliché but things don't become cliché without a reason.  
  
Yes, he beat me. Yes, he told me I was worthless. But he also cared. Yes, cared as in past tense, as in doesn't anymore. You see dear figment of my imagination, once he figured out that he cared. He said he loved and the beatings stopped. Yes, go ahead and laugh. I'm laughing I actually believed him. I thought that a ancient Egyptian tomb robber was in love with me.  
  
I have many faults but contrary to popular belief, being naïve is not one of them. Oh yes I found out. I found that blonde Egyptian in bed with him. I almost laughed out loud at the irony of the situation. I had come over to see Malik, and ask him if he knew where Bakura had been lately. Turns out he did right? At least I went to the right person.  
  
So I kicked him to the curb. Easier said then done right? Not when you know a certain pervious pharaoh. Yeah, I know pretty pathetic running to Yugi's Yami for help. But it worked, I can still hear him growling at me through the door. As I threw the millennium ring out the window, A long with his clothes. I hear Yami Yugi threatening to send him to the shadow realm. I hear the words of comfort Yugi whispered to me, patting my back.  
  
Well now you know my pitiful excuse for a sob story. So stop bothering me! Right, I don't want you to... Uummm do remember where we were heading? Class right? AH yes. RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG. A little late for class eh?  
  
I'm about to run to my locker when I see my self proclaimed escorts coming. Honda and Jou. Yes, of course Yugi told them what happened. And they have insisted on taking me every where since the 'incident'. Their treating me like I'm incapable of crossing the street without getting hurt. I'm extremely touched by this sentiment, when I'm not overly annoyed and embarrassed by it, that is. "Yo Ryou," I wince. When Honda yells at me from across the long hall way. I put on a smile and wave at them. "I be there in just a moment" I call out. I turn around face to face with a certain blonde haired, lavender eyed boy. Life is so unfair.  
  
************************************************************************ *I would like to offer my sincerest apology for my grammar. Need a beta reader please! I had one but for some reason my e-mails never seemed to get through to her. So if your interested e-mail yami_133@hotmail.com.  
  
*Yeah I know Ryou a little out of character. But I'm pretending these are his inner thoughts. * sorry if the events are a little out of date, but I live in America and currently only speak a few words of Japanese.  
  
* So um Please R&R, If you want me to continue. 


	2. Murphy's Law

Disclaimer: Think about it: Do you think if I owned Yugioh, I'd be writing fan fiction?  
  
Bittersweet  
Chapter Two: Murphy's Law "I be there in just a moment" I call out. I turn around. Only to find myself face to face with a certain blonde haired, lavender eyed boy. Life's so not fair.  
  
At time like these, I swear good ol' fate has something against me. I look down at my shoes again waiting for my "body guards" to interfere. But of course they don't (AN: never doubt Murphy's law). Their to busy showing off to impress the girls down the hall. Malik is looking down at me intensely. I still refuse to look up. He heaves a loud sigh, I know he's about to say something but I don't want to hear it. I turn around quickly, and walk, ok, run. Run away.  
  
The question now dear imaginary friend, is how to get to my locker without bumping in to Malik hhhhmmmm...  
  
******some time later.********  
  
Yes, I know we've been sitting in this corner for two hours. But you see I've never been very good at confronting people. Don't you dare roll your eyes. What am I suppose to say 'get your own Yami, oh that's right you have one, but he's in the shadow realm too stupid to find away out?' Oh yes, I can just picture how well that will blow over... I'd probably book myself a one way ticket to the shadow realm or death.  
  
Sigh. I think he's gone now. Will you check for me? Oh wait you can't. I'll just have to risk it eh? Or get some real friends right? Or I could just not do my homework. Stop it! I'm not scared at all!. ok . maybe just a little bit .  
  
No he's not here but, then again who would wait two hours outside a locker .  
  
But hold on now, what's this. I hate Malik. Yes, dear friend, it is what you think it is hanging on my locker. The infamous millennium ring. It seems I might never get away from the accursed item. I can't touch it. I won't touch it. I'm not going to give that devil power over me anymore.  
  
So I carefully avoid the ring as open my locker, this is the second time I have defied Bakura, it is somehow invigorating. Probably because I've had to follow his commands for a little less then half of my life now. I move hastily out of the school, right now I just want to get home. Where there's no blonde Egyptian, no ring and no spirit. I just want to ****BOOM**** oooowwwwwwww. I stand up quickly rubbing my head, "I'm so sorry Mr." I say looking down at my shoes. I do that a lot no? The guy is not answering, how rude. I decide to look up.  
  
I wonder not for the first time, what Murphy and his law had against me. Yeah, that's Bakura. My former Yami. He's smirking, Since walking -ahem- running away worked so well last time. Yes, it's a stupid plan trying to out run a tomb robber but my options are fairly limited right now. So I bolt, unfortunately in all my haste I forget I'm going in the opposite direction from where I want to be, my house. With a smiling, evil, sadistic, spirit coming after me. I know he finds this all very amusing and you are too.  
  
I've reached the park now, the stitch in may side is getting almost unbearable. Ack I'm so stupid why couldn't I find a more populated place to run to. I hear him closing in behind me so I don't stop or even look back. My only hope now is to find someone. anyone. there's a figure sitting on a bench. Salvation! Wait that's not. it is. Malik!  
  
Further proof the Murphy was indeed a prophet. Oh yes, fate hates me ever so much, I wonder what I did to tick her off so badly. Malik stands up and smiles. I now completely understand the metaphor: stuck between a rock and a hard place.  
  
I give him my best glare, which to be honest wouldn't even scare a fly. In return all I get is a smirk. I know Bakura is behind me now, I can fell him stare. The hairs on the back of my neck prick up and I'm getting goose bumps despite the fact I have a jacket on. I shiver involuntarily. I'm looking for a means to escape, if you have any ideals please speak up now or forever hold your peace while I get plummeted. No ideals? Didn't think so. Then I guess what? Looked down at my shoes once again waiting.  
  
But the attack never came. It's been five minutes and were just standing here. Malik and Bakura both still staring at me, and I, I am still looking down at my trusty shoes. Wondering vaguely how long I'm going to be here. Suddenly Malik starts laughing. "'kura how long are we going to be standing here." I know Bakura is rolling his eyes right now. "Shut up Baka," he replied in a sharp voice. "But 'kura" Malik replied in mockingly sad voice. He took a teasing step towards Bakura. Bakura was so annoyed with Malik he didn't notice he had given me a opening.  
  
I shoot off as fast as I could toward the city. I hear them coming after me. But, they were so surprised that, I have been given a good head start. I'm pushing myself to the limits now but I don't stop until I'm inside the Kame game shop. Where I literally bumped into Yami Yugi. He's now giving me a funny look probably because I'm breathing so hard. Still, always chivalrous, he gets up and extends his hand to me. "pant, I'm so pant, sorry pant," I say obviously breathless. He throws me an all knowing look. "Yugi, Ryou's here," he calls out. Yugi comes racing down from his room. "Ryou are you alright?" I'm ashamed to say I still can't speak properly yet, I'm still hyperventilating. I've never been one for athletics and I must have just ran almost two miles.  
  
As soon as I gain control of my breathing, I give him a weak smile, "Hai," I reply. Yugi didn't look very convinced. He took my hand and pulled me into his T.V. room, His Yami trailing behind us. "He didn't hurt you did he?" I shake my head, "No, just startled me," I replied to my very concerned friend.  
  
"I know he's here you damn Pharaoh," yelled a familiar harsh voice. A few minutes later. "Now bring me my dammed Hikari," shouted the white haired spirit, before going into a string of Egyptian curses. Yami Yugi stood up gave a nod to Yugi, and proceeded outside. I suddenly start to feel really drained, I guess the adrenaline has worn off now. I listen while Pharaoh and Tomb robber start to trade a familiar list of insults. Before drifting off into a restless sleep next to the always concerned Yugi, Good Night dear imaginary friend, hope you enjoyed the show.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Author Notes: Kame game shop: Is the game shop Yugi's grandfather own also known as Turtle game shop in the dubbed. Baka: idiot Hai: yes Hikari :Light So that was the second chapter I hope you enjoyed it. I'll probably update weekly unless I have exams or what not.  
  
****Review Reponses ***  
  
AngelsKitten: I updated would've been so much sooner to if I wasn't so lazy ^_^; Thanks for your support!  
  
Keiko MOD: Thanks for volunteering! I know your right, I really have to work on my grammar.  
  
Bakura-is-MINE-1: I updated, can I have the cheeries now? Please ^_^?! Thanks for your encouraging review.  
  
derek sytsma: I wish he would to! Well I guess that's what fan fiction is for. Poor Bakura though he has a lot of apologizing to do in this fic.  
  
keisan: I agree, poor Ryou. Sigh.. I think I'm little to cruel on my favorite characters. Unfortunately for Ryou the worse part isn't over yet.  
  
BishounenzAngel: Thank you very much. I'm flattered.  
  
Malik's Girl1125: No fair blackmail! Well second chapter up now about those words.^_*..  
  
Yami-Ryou: Thanks! I hope it's till good though.  
  
Smiley-chan: Thanks *blushes*! I reviewed your story, and hope to see more of it in the future.  
  
me!: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
###########################  
  
Once again please R&R. 


	3. Lifestyles of the Delusional, and Clumsy

Author's Note: thank-you for your patience, and support. Especially Meekandangerous (love the name by the way) that sent me those um- well inspiring death threats these past few weeks. Hopefully during the summer I will get off of my lazy but more often. Though I doubt it.   
  
Disclaimer: I have five dollars in my wallet, you do the math.   
  
**Chapter Three: Lifestyles of the Delusional, and Clumsy**  
  
I am now regretfully awake, and feeling the repercussions for my heroic dash. Oh happy day, I have come back to the world of the living. I am now conscious! Note the sarcasm, onegai. Yes, I am a bitter, but unless your other half of your soul betrayed you… well I don't think you should judge my behavior. According to Yugi my Yami is long gone, but by his obvious unease I'm sure there was some kind of promise for vengeance. The scary thing is I can just see Bakura adorning a Arnold Schazennager type accent , and hysterically laughing as he says "I'll be back."  
  
Ooookkkkaaaayyyy, that's a really freaky mental picture, I apparently have a very screwed up subconscious. Well we already knew that I created you after all. No more bad American movies for me, thanks. Now, my dear friend I'm having dinner with a five thousand year old pharaoh, and his midget. I should feel honored, but I instead I'm just plain irritated by the pitying glances they keep on giving me every few minutes. "Ryou, are you okay?" Yugi asks for the thousandth time.  
  
Yes. Yes. For the love of Ra yes, I want to shout. Or maybe I just want to say No, no I am not alright, what do you think **you** can do about it? In any event I nod my head, signaling, yes. As much as I want someone to be able to heal me maybe I just need to heal myself. Okay fine roll your eyes at me, did I seem to have a self motivating thought you needed to squish? Jeez who ticked you off?   
  
I am happy to excuse myself from the table, I think that this dinner has been the most awkward meal I've ever attended, and that's saying something since awkwardness just seems to flow from me. I am about to go home to my eerily lit, empty house, so I might have the proper sulking environment. But really don't want to go home yet. So after a refusing an escort home multiple times, I set off , to wander around Domino City a bit.   
  
The wind feels cools on my face almost as if it's trying to lift all my worries away, I close my eyes standing still for a bit. No, not only do I make imaginary friends I also make friends with the weather. You know me, and those weather gods we're very close. Actually I think it's kind of a love/hate relationship. Since the wind has now stopped leaving me alone. I hate being alone. The sidewalk on which I'm walking is deserted, and only a few cars whish by me now. Perhaps it's time I made my way home.  
  
_ CRASH_  
  
"I am so sorry," I say desperately, Wow was does this seem familiar…I admit I'm to cowardly to even look up, if I do it will probably be my nightmare.   
  
"S'ok," came a voice that sounded vaguely familiar. A hand is being offered to me and I feeling daring or maybe just to tired to refuse any help right now take it. A car speeds by, illuminating my clumsiness's latest victim.  
  
"Otogi?" The aforementioned person started grinning.   
  
"Hey, long time no see, white-hair-guy, person.."  
  
"Bakura Ryou" I supply helpfully, I give him a small smile, wave, then continue on my way.  
  
"So how's it been Ryou," I frown, and look to my left to find Otogi's piercing jade eyes blinking at me curiously. Apparently he's going to keep bugging me.  
  
"Fine, you?" I inquire warily, I really don't need the hyper-active dice boy on my back right now.  
  
"Suuurrrreee, which is why your walking around with your eyes closed at one in the morning." Well that was blunt. Is it really that late?  
  
"I'm fine, just restless." I reply. Otogi rolls his eyes.  
  
"Right." He looks slightly hurt, this from the guy who couldn't remember my name just seconds before.   
  
"AAAhhhh Ryou I thought we were friends." pouts Otogi mockingly. Did I no… yes of course I had to state my previous thought out loud.  
  
"I' m sorry, I'm just tired." I apologize, but the black haired youth looks merely amused.   
  
"So are you going to tell me what your doing?" I pause.  
  
"No not really." I say. While wondering for the umpteenth time if Otogi is planning on following me home.   
  
"Are you seeking counsel"  
  
"No."  
  
"How about contemplating the meaning of life."  
  
"No."  
  
"Sexually frustrated?" I blush, before screaming a "No". Otogi just smiles, and I think he knows what this is all about. We walk on in silence for a bit. Yugi never could his mouth shut, probably told anybody who would listen to my clichéd tragic love story. And I, not for the first time I'm afraid, wish for my dark, and then curse myself for being so needy. And Otogi is just staring at me with thoughtful jade eyes that just seem to cut right through my flesh. Which is just kinda…   
  
Wait if it's one o'clock then what is he doing out here…  
  
"I'm fine just, restless," he mocks. Seeing my surprised face he answers my unasked question , " Your thoughts sorta just run across your face, your very easy to read my innocent friend." I shake my head. Look imaginary friend someone just as annoying as you. Wow, you have competition now.   
  
A couple of minutes pass, and we're finally at my apartment, though it seems like a lifetime.   
  
"Hey Bakura," the night clerk, or ahem- concierge (as my father called him)- whatever, calls, "I thought I let you in ten minutes ago." I freeze. No prizes guessing who that was. I just want someone to dig a hole, and put me in it. Could you do that for me? Don't laugh I'm being dead serious here.  
  
"Ryou" I turn to look at Otogi, who is still here by the way. Otogi is leaning against a wall with a bored expression on his face fiddling with his dice earring. "Weren't you going stay over at my house tonight." I smile nervously.  
  
"I… I guess so" I reply a bit surprised. Otogi smiles encouragingly, and yet at the same time his grin is mocking. Or maybe I'm just paranoid.  
  
"Well then my darling Ryou, let us depart these humble," at this point he gives a snobbish sniff before continuing , "dwellings." I have to smile a bit at that, although I am a bit offended. It is my home, and it's pretty respectable thank you very much. Otogi turns around gives the night clerk a wave, and suggestive wink. I really don't want to deal with the implications right now. So I'm going to have my healthy dose of denial right about now. Then my savior the dice-boy slings his arm around my shoulder, in an fake exaggerated yawn .   
  
"Otogi…" I warn.  
  
"What," he smiles innocently, "hey I'm letting you crash at my place, I do demand the full benefits of your company."  
  
"As an arm rest?" I asked annoyed   
  
"One of your more charming qualities Owww"he winces as my elbow collides with his chest.  
  
"Opps sorry my arm just slipped" I apologize, having to shield my smirk with my long hair.   
  
" Well now that you mention it," continues Otogi ignoring me, "There are other ways to thank me." he whispers in my ear, making me shiver.  
  
"I'll pass." I reply dryly. And I then I notice for the first after Bakura I'm joking around, am not acting like I'm made out of glass, and above all I'm surprised to find myself almost content. Yet I'm petrified to think that maybe I can achieve happiness without my yami. I turn to look at my apartment which is well lit, curtains open. A beacon of darkness, and dependence. I see a familiar figure watching with me with arms folded, and I have to wonder who is more dependent on who. Meanwhile Otogi is rambling on , and I find myself laughing at the occasional witty comment, while he hails a cab.   
  
End Notes: Yeah um, I'm sorry for my grammar I changed my e-mail address so I lost my beta readers. Sorry. Um anyone want to contact me it is Thanks.  
  
I would also like to apologize for Otogi just sorta popping up like that. He's another underrated character like the Bakuras. I don't know where he will be in the greater schemes of this story, but feel free to voice your opinion. In other words … review. PPPLLLLEEEAAAASSSSSEEE.  
  
I would like to thank:  
  
yukoma   
  
BishounenzAngel  
  
yuu   
  
Red Roses2  
  
katia  
  
Without Your reviews I wouldn't have continued, so thanks.


	4. Shreds of Sanity

**Author Note**: I really apologize for the lack of updating concerning this story. School had really drained me this year, and I felt like I had ran into brick wall with Bittersweet. I once again humbly beg for a beta-reader. My grammatical skills are horrible especially when I type. Really, I think I've once again brutally butchered the English language. Thanks for all the reviewers, this chapter is (as are all my other chapters are) dedicated to you. Anyways I hope you enjoy the fourth installment of Bittersweet.

**Bittersweet **

**Chapter Four: Shreds of Sanity**

I spent the night at Otogi's , the Ryujji Otogi, the females, and perhaps some fraction of the males in Domino will probably want to kill me now. Joy. I guess I should be more grateful that Otogi showed up when he did. I can only imagine what might have happened if I was forced to sleep in the park or if I dared to go home. I've always preferred the casual mugging to my Yami's temper. Yeah I know I'm a coward, a spineless human, believe me, I've heard it all before. Anyway the choice I made presents a very interesting dilemma I had not thought of the night before. My Yami saw me leave with Otogi in a ahem- suggestive manner. I no longer have any illusions for him caring about me, I realize now that to him I'm just pitiful real estate. However, the important thought here is: I am considered property. His property. And, ah well, I think it's safe to say Bakura doesn't share well. In fact I was trying to convince him a few weeks ago to tattoo "does not play well with other children" on his arm. "Ryou," says a voice coming from the door way, that startles me, causing Otogi to burst out laughing at my 'frighten deer look' as he has now dubbed it. sigh. I've changed my mind, dear friend, I think he surpasses your annoying hood. "So," Otogi starts after he has regained his usual composure. And promptly stops. Lying on the bed I stare at the ceiling, and wait.  
"So," I answer slowly. Though I know full well what he's about to ask, but I think I'm going to make this as difficult as possible for him. This probably isn't fair, but neither is my situation, and misery loves company. Unfortunately I have conveniently forgotten that Otogi doesn't mind awkward moments, in fact I think he finds the tension exciting.

"You want to tell me about it"

" No?" I really can't deny there's a problem anymore. Or maybe I should just imply I usually go home with strange teenagers who are probably over sexed I really don't know.

"Will you tell me anyway"

"No." Then came the silence. The type of quiet that seems to sort of crush you, maybe stifle is the word I'm looking for. Otogi let's out a few chuckles surprisingly calm, and plops himself down upon the double bed.

"Jeesh Ryou, I know already okay? I over heard Yugi, and Co. talking about it at Kame game shop one day." I blink, just wanting to scream. It's a wonder that one of the Kame shop's costumers hadn't heard the sentence: "my friend is possessed by an evil Egyptian tomb robber", and sent him to a loony bin.

That would have saved me a lot of trouble really now that I think about it. For one thing half of Domino wouldn't have to know my poor excuse for a sob story. I sigh. I really don't know where this is going now, and I don't think Otogi does either so we're just lying here and I'm counting leaves that belong to a oak tree I can see through a window. It seem like it's been an hour, but it's probably closer to five minutes.  
I realize now I will probably need to rely on other people for the rest of my life. God how pathetic does that sound. I will always have to rely on people like Yugi and Otogi, and what's worse everyone recognizes this and doesn't seem to tell me to friggin' get a hold of my self. "Hhmmm," said Otogi with a superior smirk on his face. He raises a hand to his chin and gives me a mockingly thoughtful look. He let's he's eyes travel down my face, and reaches out to grab my hair. "well," he says finally, "you'll have to do"

"What?" I snatch my hair back, and glare, but well- okay he's pique my interest now friend. "Rude, but we can work on that." An eyebrow is arched at me mockingly.

"What?" I almost scream.

"We're going to have to work on your vocabulary too." I open my mouth to repeat myself yet again, but I've decide that it's probably no use anyway. "Yes sir," I reply as I roll my eyes, what's he up to? He's obviously not going to tell me what's going on until he's exhausted the pleasure of tormenting me. I'm told that it can take awhile though.

"We can only have the best here at the Otogi house hold," This time I raise my eyebrows.

"I see." But I don't. I really, really don't.

"Well then you have the job."

"Job?"

"No harm in killing two birds with one stone." There is if you're the bird, but I nod anyway. Wait.

" Then it's settled." Well, no it really isn't I have no idea of what this job is. And I'm about to open my mouth and say so, but my question falls on deaf ears as Otogi gets up quickly.

"You can start today," he declares as he walks out the door. Oh…. I do not think there is even the slightest reason to pretend that I know what's going on here. So friend I will take another helping of denial. My fear of overdosing is ignored as I pull on my school uniform. I figure that it will all work out or it won't. And I'll be too dead to care.

I find myself with a new warden. No, I swear I'm being completely serious- Otogi has not left my side all day. Which means that I'm stuck with his fan girls plotting my demise while they try to politely converse with me during lunch. As Otogi smirks at my attempts to excuse myself from the afore mentioned situation without luck. He keeps ripping my excuses to shreds maliciously, and somehow makes me feel incredibly guilty at the same time. It's a gift I wish I had. This is completely ridiculous and utterly useless, Otogi had not even remember my existence until the day before, and now he tells everyone that he and I are inseparable. Jou is glaring at me like I'm some kind of traitor right now. And oh I my dear yami is probably plotting my death too. I think Jou, Otogi, and my yami should all compare notes on how to drive me insane. Or on second thought they're all doing a great job on their own. Whatever.

Otogi rises waving at his friends as they wrap up the conversation about the new line of games that Otogi is introducing in the fall. Otogi with several smiles and promises to call departs from the table. A new line of conversation is introduced which is completely devoid of anything pertaining to me. This means, well I hope this means, that I will finally get to escape too, but as I stand up I can see Otogi waiting for me at the cafeteria door, and I will have no choice but to follow him or join Yugi and Co. But it would be extremely rude to abandon Otogi after he has been so kind as to open his home up to me for an indefinite amount of time. I sigh and prepare to exit the cafeteria too. Longingly I look over at Yugi's table. I see a mop of sun bleached hair and I stop. There's Malik laughing at a infuriated Jou. I pray he doesn't look up as I turn away from the scene. For once luck is on my side and I escape without event. It seems rather unfair of Yugi to welcome him back into the group after all he did. But then I guess I really don't qualify as a member of the group. I don't think that for all the time I spent with the others, or my saved seat at their table ( which is now occupied by a certain Egyptian) ever made me an official member.

Otogi is looking at me funny as I arrive at the door. I wouldn't say it was the pitying look like the one's Yugi , Jou, and Honda give me; it's more understanding. Otogi is one of those people who isn't quite in Yugi's group too, though I think he really wants to be. We walk in silence, but it's not really awkward anymore. We stop at Otogi's locker and then mine (millennia item free luckily) before the bell rings and we leave each other . Both going directly to our respective classes.

I'm realizing that I'm more hurt then I thought I was that Yugi would just up and let Malik into their little club after he tried to corner me yesterday. I'm the first one to the biology room today, and the emptiness is a relief. I put my binder and textbooks down on my desk. I rub my temples lightly needing to regain my composure. The teacher enters and nods at me. Then I begin to write down the homework which is posted on the white board.  
One by one more students file in. No members of Yugi's group are in this class. It's an honors course and the Yugi Co. prefer to put their energy into duels. The late bell rings and the teacher begins to take attendance, but is interrupted when a very pleased Malik enters the room with a note and a grin. My face immediately looks down at my desk, and I'm pretending to be very busy as the teacher reads the note, and Malik surveys the class. Luckily though, he does not have long for the teacher stands up and shakes his hand.

"This is Ishtar Malik," says Mrs. Domo. "A transfer student who is new in this school system so I hope you will all be nice to him, and help him find his way around." Then Mrs. Domo turned to look at Malik, "Why don't you take a seat by Keita, right over there.". Malik nods, and says his thanks. I don't look up as I feel his arm brush against mine as he goes to find his seat. I let out a sigh as the teacher begins our lesson on the importance of genetic equilibrium. I feel Malik's eyes on my back and I have to resist my urge to shudder. Really as if things weren't bad enough. This was going to be along semester. If things kept going the way they are I'm really not sure if I will be able to keep what little sanity I have left. Okay no shaking your head- I see you. Stop. It's really not funny. I do possess sanity, a small portion though it maybe. A shred really, that stopped me from entering my apartment last night. Survival instincts equal sanity. I'm just going to leave to ponder over that for a while.

Back at Otogi's house I celebrate the good luck which had let escape from Malik in biology, and avoid him throughout the rest of the day. After the final bell had rung Otogi had stood beside my locker waiting for me patiently, and then procured a taxi which took us back to the house without incident. After a silent cup of tea he had gone up to his room. This leaves me free to reflect on the day, and also on this mysterious job I, with all my clumsiness, delusions, and questionable sanity, am somehow qualified for.

The End ofShreds of Insanity

**End note:** Wow, I really don't know why that took so long to write. I'm starting work on chapter five tomorrow and have an updating plan now, so hopefully the next installment will be out musch faster. That being said my family and I are preparing to move to Japan of all place in about a month. I might be busier then I orginally thought, so i make no promises about updates. Thank you so much for reading. If there are any questions, suggestions, or comments you may reach me at Thanks again.


End file.
